Seto sweet heart
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: YAOI! Seto follows the advice of an e-mail S/J fluff with a semiplot minor y/yy m/ym r/b rating for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Kari: I felt like writing this one day so I did  
  
Yami k.: we know there is no number 30; we accidentally deleted it, oh well  
  
Kari: yeah we do not own this obviously, and it is fluffy so rejoice and be happy  
  
Yami k.: yeah so review please  
  
Kari: onward and outward! * Now in sailor hat*  
  
80 Most Romantic/Passionate/Sweet Things Do For Your Girlfriend/Boyfriend (steps to having a good relationship)  
  
1.Watch the sunset together.  
  
2.Back rubs/massages.  
  
3.Listen to music and cuddle in the dark or w/ backlight.  
  
4.French Kiss.  
  
5.Hold her w/ hands inside the back of her shirt.  
  
6.Whisper to each other.  
  
7.Make out in the rain.  
  
8.Kiss every part of their body.  
  
9.Hold hands.  
  
10.Sleep together. (Actually sleep with each other*not sex lol)  
  
11.Sit and talk  
  
12.Buy gifts for each other.  
  
13.Roses.  
  
14.Find out their favorite cologne/perfume and wear it every time you're together.  
  
15.Wear his clothes.  
  
16.Find a nice secluded place to lie and watch the stars.  
  
17.Kiss at every chance you get.  
  
18.Lightly kiss their collarbone and their jawbone just below the ear, then whisper I love you.  
  
19.Go for a long walk down the beach at midnight.  
  
20.Write poetry for each other.  
  
21.Kiss/smell her hair.  
  
22.Hugs are the universal medicine.  
  
23.Say I love you, only when you mean it and make sure they know you mean it  
  
24.Give random gifts of flowers/candy/poetry etc.  
  
25.Tell her that she's the only girl you ever want. Don't lie.  
  
26.Spend every second possible together.  
  
27.Tell her that she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to. And mean it.  
  
28.Look into each other's eyes.  
  
29.Very lightly push up her chin, look into her eyes, tell her you love her and kiss her lightly.  
  
31.When in public, only flirt w/ each other.  
  
32.Walk behind her and put your hands in her front pockets.  
  
33.Put love notes in their pockets when they aren't looking.  
  
34.Buy her a ring.  
  
35.Sing to each other.  
  
36.PDA = Public Display of Affection.  
  
37.Take advantage of any time alone together.  
  
38.Tell her about how you answered every question in math with her name.  
  
39.Draw. (If you can)  
  
40.Let her sit on your lap.  
  
41.Go hiking and camp out together in the woods or on a mountain.  
  
42.Kiss her stomach.  
  
43.Always hold her around her hips/sides.  
  
44.Guys like half-shirts.  
  
45.Take her to dinner and do the dinner for two deal.  
  
46.Spaghetti* (Ever see Lady and the Tramp?)  
  
47.Hold her hand, stare into her eyes, kiss her hand and then put it over your heart.  
  
48.Unless you can feel their hear beating, you aren*t close enough.  
  
49.Dance together.  
  
50.Sit in front of a roaring fire and make out  
  
51.I love the way a girl looks right after she*s fallen asleep with her head in my lap.  
  
52.Carry her to bed.  
  
53.Do cute things like write I love you in a note so that they have to look in a mirror to read it.  
  
54.Break every one of your parent*s relationship rules for them.  
  
55.Make excuses to call them every 5 minutes  
  
56.Even if you are really busy doing something, go out of your way to call and say I love you.  
  
57.Call from your vacation spot to tell them you were thinking about them.  
  
58.Remember your dreams and tell her about them.  
  
59.Ride your bike 8 miles just to see them for a few hours.  
  
60.Ride home and call them.  
  
61.Tell each other your most sacred secrets/fears.  
  
62.Somehow incorporate them into any kind of religion or worship you have.  
  
63.Be Prince Charming to her parents. (Brownie Points)  
  
64.Brush her hair out of her face for her.  
  
65.Stay up all night to think of ways to be sweet to them.  
  
66.Hang out with his/her friends. (more brownie points)  
  
67.Go to church/pray/worship together.  
  
68.Take her to see a romantic movie and remember the parts she liked.  
  
69.Cuddle together under a full moon on a clear night.  
  
70.Learn from each other and don't make the same mistake twice.  
  
71.Describe the joy you feel just to be with him/her.  
  
72.Make sacrifices for each other.  
  
73.Really love each other, or don't stay together.  
  
74.Write a fictional story about how you met/fell in love, etc. and give it to them.  
  
75.Let there never be a second during any given day that you aren't thinking about them, and make sure they know it.  
  
76.Love yourself before you love anyone else.  
  
77.Learn to say sweet things in foreign languages.  
  
78.Dedicate songs to them on the radio.  
  
79.Fall asleep on the phone with each other.  
  
80.Stand up for them when someone talks trash.  
  
81.Never forget the kiss goodnight. And always remember to say, "Sweet dreams"  
  
Seto looked thoughtfully at the e-mail that Yugi had sent him. He was deep in though about it when the secretary buzzed him.  
  
"yes?" he asked in a bored tone.  
  
"sir, security caught a person trying to come up to the top floors"  
  
"and I care?" Seto asked annoyed at being brought out of his deep thought.  
  
"he says it is important that he sees you"  
  
"what is his name" Seto was contemplating just turning off the phone when he heard the reply.  
  
"says his name is Jou sir" Seto stared at the phone in shock for a couple of seconds.  
  
"send him in!" he demanded keeping the e-mail on his screen.  
  
Soon two burly security guards pushed Seto's favorite blond though the doors of his office.  
  
"Jou!" rushed to his boyfriend's side, pulling him away from the surprised guards and into his arms. "Koi are you alright?" Seto fussed over Jou who was blushing under the unbelieving stare of the two guards "should I fire them?"  
  
Jou's blush deepened "N-no Set it's alright, I was trying to sneak in"  
  
"why?" Seto stared at his boyfriend  
  
"I wanted to surprise you" Jou was blushing deeply he pullerd a box of chocolates out of his bag.  
  
"for me?" Seto asked perplexed by the other's actions  
  
"yeah do you like it" Seto's cheeks were dusted with like pink he was unused to such shows of affection. Suddenly a picture of the e-mail popped into his head, he smiled he had wonderful plans in store for his love.  
  
"what are you thinking about?" Jou asked looking at the taller CEO, he had not noticed that the security guards had left the two boys all alone in Seto's large office.  
  
"you" Seto answered bluntly  
  
Jou blushed deeper, his lover always managed to do this to him.  
  
"us, your friends what are we going to do about them?"  
  
Jou sighed, he was not looking forward to telling his friends that he was going out with his former enemy. Sighing he looked at his watch,  
  
"got to meet Shizuka at the mall today, sorry I will see you tomorrow alright?"  
  
"see you later" Seto kissed Jou in the cheek, on the other cheek, then shyly on the lips. Jou blushed and walked out of the building, on his way to meet Shizuka.  
  
He had the feeling that Seto didn't want his friends to know about them. Sure he was nervous about telling but Seto seemed not to want to let anyone know about his relationship. He let a tear fall he wanted to climb up on the roof and yell out his love to Seto, but Seto was ashamed of him. Jou hastily whipped the tear away; he was jumping to conclusions, Seto loved him. With that in mind he set off to meet his sister unaware of what his lover had planned.  
  
Kari: it was short, but it is only an intro  
  
Yami k.: yeah we will update soon okay?  
  
Kari: ja 


	2. number 1

Kari: O.O w-w-what the hell  
  
Yami k.: lalalala * spots reviews* O.O  
  
Kari: * faints*  
  
Yami k.: * feeling faint* yeah... looks like I'm doing the disclaimer first to answer the... reviews lots of them...  
  
To Kakarots-Frying-Pan: ohh I can't wait either and thank you soooo much ^.~  
  
To Lady Dragon: thank you * bows* I'm updating am I not?  
  
To ColeyCarissa: Cool name like mine Karissa, heh I have a weird name ne? Anyway thank you for reviewing  
  
To TerraRydya: thank you * hands her a tissue* I will  
  
To Shadow Cat17: O.O I will I will, no more slapping please * cries* sorry I get threatened a bit.  
  
DeadAngel: O.O it's not sweet it's fluffy  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: thank you * bows* sorry bout the errors I never reread this one I was in a hurry to save my kitchen * my friend was baking* and it's okay to tell me what I did wrong  
  
Chibi-Inu: * coos over the name* aww chibi-inu so cute * starry eyes* oh yeah thank you  
  
Jane Silver: -.- trust me I know  
  
Sakura Li: thank you * glomps* I'm happy with it and I'm glade you liked it  
  
Anime-Crazi: sorry * gives an ice pack* I have a weird thing for cliff hangers though I try to update quickly * points to exhausted muses* but they need to rest every now and then * runs up and hugs Yuki* * he turns into rat* yeah!! cute rat * huggles*  
  
To Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: GOOD I WILL RIGHT MORE!  
  
Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: I will dun worry about that I mean I gotta helluva lot of reviews ^.^  
  
Samus Kaiba: aww thank you  
  
Lizzie11: are you? Honto ni? I will update soon ^.~  
  
Yami k.: O.O wow that's amazing so many O.O well aibou is still out of it so all the normal warnings and disclaimers apply. on with the fic  
  
Chapter two  
  
Seto clicked away at his computer thinking about the first item on his list wow, what a long list he would have to plan each one carefully. He looked out the window at the beautifully setting sun; he could see it now plan number 1. He saved his work and shut his computer with a click. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed between the silk covers of his bed. Visions of what he had planned running through his head. He smiled slightly and fell asleep his plan now coming to him in his dreams.  
  
Jou tossed in his sleep, his dream were not nearly as sweet as Seto's, he was dreaming of what the future might hold, and he was scared. He saw visions, so many of them, Seto and some pretty girl, living all alone because no one would accept his relationship with Seto, his sister hating him. Deep down he knew the people around him would never do that but it still hurt to see it, though it was only a dream.  
  
The next morning had Jou dragging himself out of bed and taking a shower, eating the breakfast that Shizuka had prepared for him. All the normal but through his happy mask she could tell something was bothering her brother eating at him from the inside. She bit her lip, something was wrong and he wasn't telling. It had all started last week when he had mysteriously disappeared for a while. Then he had been so happy, now he was slowly becoming depressed again. He had seemed a little tired when they had went shopping last night that was all.  
  
"hey sis time to leave" Jou's voice shocked her out of her thoughts  
  
"oh okay" they walked out the door and Shizuka locked it, they were the only ones living in that house since their mom was away on another business trip.  
  
On the way to school they met up with their friends Yami, Ryou, Malik, Honda, Yugi (A.N: yes Yami and Yugi are different people and I'm aware the slut does not exist). All of them chatted happily on the way almost there they noticed two boys leaning against a wall.  
  
"Bakura! Marik!" Ryou and Yugi called out both boys felling in line with them listening to the wild chatter between Ryou and Yugi it seems something happened but no one could understand them they were talking way to fast.  
  
They reached the school right before the bell rang and split into the usual groups. Seto watched all of this from a little behind; he loved to watch Jou when he was with his friends. Seto kind of wished he could be Jou's lover and Jou's friend. For now he would be happy with what he got.  
  
Seto was lucky he and Jou had the first class together, that and they sat beside each other. Alphabetically they sat beside each other; Kaiba Seto, Katsuya Jou (A.N: .. such sibling relationships dun exist I have a younger brother and sister) "see you tomorrow, and don't be late for school"  
  
"I wont see ya later love ya" with that he hung up the phone and followed Seto in the car.  
  
"so can you stay?" Seto asked  
  
"yeah"  
  
"good" Seto smirked and Jou blushed, Seto loved Jou's kawaii little blush.  
  
Kari: sorry it was a bit short I'll work harder next time ^.^  
  
Yami k.: hn well we will see you later and please review  
  
Kari: IMPORTANT! We have a quest and would like it if you helped us  
  
Yami k.: we do? Oh yeah can you help us find a picture of the back of Yugi's head?  
  
Kari: ja ne ^.~  
  
Yami k.: have any of you heard the song sung by English tea and tristan? Freaky * shudder* it's all about friendship, I could have saw that comeing...-.- 


	3. THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER TWO!

KARI: ATTENTION THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!! This is the full version of charter two, it was cut in half so here lie the rest ^.~ it may be confusing but I will mark here the other one ended  
  
Chapter two  
  
Seto clicked away at his computer thinking about the first item on his list wow, what a long list he would have to plan each one carefully. He looked out the window at the beautifully setting sun; he could see it now plan number 1. He saved his work and shut his computer with a click. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed between the silk covers of his bed. Visions of what he had planned running through his head. He smiled slightly and fell asleep his plan now coming to him in his dreams.  
  
Jou tossed in his sleep, his dream were not nearly as sweet as Seto's, he was dreaming of what the future might hold, and he was scared. He saw visions, so many of them, Seto and some pretty girl, living all alone because no one would accept his relationship with Seto, his sister hating him. Deep down he knew the people around him would never do that but it still hurt to see it, though it was only a dream.   
  
The next morning had Jou dragging himself out of bed and taking a shower, eating the breakfast that Shizuka had prepared for him. All the normal but through his happy mask she could tell something was bothering her brother eating at him from the inside. She bit her lip, something was wrong and he wasn't telling. It had all started last week when he had mysteriously disappeared for a while. Then he had been so happy, now he was slowly becoming depressed again. He had seemed a little tired when they had went shopping last night that was all.   
  
"hey sis time to leave" Jou's voice shocked her out of her thoughts   
  
"oh okay" they walked out the door and Shizuka locked it, they were the only ones living in that house since their mom was away on another business trip.  
  
On the way to school they met up with their friends Yami, Ryou, Malik, Honda, Yugi (A.N: yes Yami and Yugi are different people and I'm aware the slut does not exist). All of them chatted happily on the way almost there they noticed two boys leaning against a wall.  
  
"Bakura! Marik!" Ryou and Yugi called out both boys felling in line with them listening to the wild chatter between Ryou and Yugi it seems something happened but no one could understand them they were talking way to fast.   
  
They reached the school right before the bell rang and split into the usual groups. Seto watched all of this from a little behind; he loved to watch Jou when he was with his friends. Seto kind of wished he could be Jou's lover and Jou's friend. For now he would be happy with what he got.   
  
Seto was lucky he and Jou had the first class together, that and they sat beside each other. Alphabetically they sat beside each other; Kaiba Seto, Katsuya Jou THIS IS WHERE IT CUT OFF!!!! (A.N: . leave me alone). Kaiba as usual was the first one in the class, slipped the envelope in his boyfriend's desk and sat down to read a book.   
  
Class was so boring and today was the start of another school day. Jou plopped down in his desk and went to pull out his books to do some last minute studying for a test he had later today. When he noticed a red letter sticking out of it. He blinked once, then twice but it was still there.  
  
From his place beside Jou Seto stifled a laugh, Jou looked so adorable. Seto wondered about his and Jou's relationship a while ago, he had then decided that he didn't care what the other's had to say. Jou, he chewed on his bottom lip, was Jou alright with all of this? Seto sure hoped so because he was not letting him go anytime soon without a good reason.  
  
Jou smiled inwardly he went over his schedule in his head; he could meet Seto later. Yes he and Seto would have fun, knowing his boyfriend he would have something planned. Seto was always plotting, but know instead of him being suspicious of those plans Jou much rather enjoyed them. Ryou walked up to Jou,   
  
"hello" Ryou smiled happily "did you hear?" Ryou was doing that thing when he talked really fast.  
  
"no, what's up" Jou asked, glancing warily at his friend. Sometimes Ryou's ideas were rather ……… unusual, not that they couldn't be interesting.   
  
"there is going to be a dance next Friday" Ryou said his eyes shining. Jou could see it now, Ryou doing his glam clothing, along with Yugi and Malik all leathered out. Jou sighed and knowing his closest friends they would want him there.   
  
"………and you want me to come?" Jou asked, already knowing that there was no way he could say no to Ryou, and Yugi.  
  
"really that would be wonderful" Ryou squealed happily he then bounced off to go and chat with Malik and Bakura.   
  
Yugi showed up next  
  
"hey Jou" Yugi greeted his taller friend happily  
  
"hey Yug what's going on?"   
  
"are you coming to the dance"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"good" Yugi bounded off to talk with some other friends.   
  
Jou sighed, resting his head on his arms; looks like he was going to this dance like it or not.  
  
Seto listened to all Yugi and Ryou had too say; this was going to be an excellent way to show all of Jou's friends what was going on. Seto smiled evilly, good thing Jou was not looking or Jou might have thought he was plotting again. He was.   
  
#@@@@$@@@@#@@@@$@@@@#@@@@$@@@@#  
  
It was nearly time to meet Seto, Jou stood on the corner under the street lamp in their normally spot, he looked at his watch. Seto was always on time; 30 seconds, Jou yet again wondered what his boyfriend had in mind. 20, why did Seto love him? 16, why can he just take the love offered to him and not ask questions? 9, Seto why do you love me?   
  
A black car pulled up I front of Jou, the window rolled down to reveal Seto's face.  
  
"get in koi" Seto said. Jou blinked, surprised out of his thoughtful state, he got in the sleek car. They drove for awhile in silence, finally Jou noticed that they were not heading to Seto's house or Seto's office.  
  
"where are we going Set?" Jou asked confused as they headed towards the beach.  
  
"the beach" Seto answer flatly  
  
"why?" Jou pressed again  
  
"none of your concern"  
  
Jou twitched, he was not about to let his boyfriend's attitude get the better with him; not this time.   
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence, Seto was smirking knowing that he was getting to the blond bishoenen.   
  
Soon they arrived at their destination and Seto got out of the car, the sun was just getting ready to set. Jou looked around  
  
"why are we at the beach?" Jou said giving his taller boyfriend a puzzled look.  
  
"you'll see" Seto pulled a blanket and a box out of the trunk of his car. He walked into the sand and unfurled his blanket. Sitting down he patted the blanket beside him, mentioning for Seto to sit beside him. Jou looked a bit skeptical, but sat beside his lover.  
  
"want a strawberry?" Seto asked nonchalantly. Jou looked at him and nodded slowly. Seto pulled a strawberry out of a container in his box and held one to his other's slightly parted lips. Jou opened his mouth further and aloud the strawberry in. Seto pulled his hand back and smiled at the other boy.  
  
"they're good" Jou said with a smile do you want one?  
  
"that would be nice Seto replied, until a strawberry was held to his lips, his tongue flicked out and licked it, and a bit of Jou's finger; whether or not that was intentional or not we will never know most likely it was though. Seto chewed the strawberry as Jou stared at his lips, more at the fleck of juice, but that was irrelevant. Jou built up the nerve to do what he was about the do now. He leaned forward and licked the juice off; he pulled away blushing madly. "That was nice" Seto said thoughtful. He looked to the side to see that the event he had pulled Jou out here for was happening. Seto leaned back on his arms "can I hold you?" He asked looking now only at Jou. Jou blushed furiously, but nodded all the same. Jou snuggled up to Seto, he sighed happily, right now all was right.   
  
"thank you Set" Jou said happily  
  
"look at the sun set" Seto replied. Jou did and was entrapped by the beauty of the dipping orb of light. Jou watched as the sun sank slowly into the calm water, he then reflected this was the first time he had ever just sat there and watched the sun rise. In Seto's arms, that was the only way he ever wanted to see it.  
  
Seto thought the sun was beautiful, but he thought that the dieing rays of light bouncing of Jou's hair, eyes and skin were far more radiant.   
  
The sun sank into the ocean, the stars came out and still Seto and Jou sat on that blanket basking in the heat of each other.   
  
"we should go back to my place I have one more surprise planned. Do you have to go home?" Seto asked casting hopeful glances at his other.  
  
"well I could call" Jou said yet again his cheeks were tinged with pink.  
  
"good" Seto said whipping out his cell phone he tossed it to Jou. Jou noticed that it was off meaning that Seto had wanted no interruptions, he smiled Seto was so thoughtful. Seto packed everything away as Jou called his home. 'one down 79 more to go' Seto thought this had been fun the others will be too, especially the next one.  
  
"moshi moshi" Shizuka picked up the phone on the second ring  
  
"hey imouto, I just wanted to say that I will not be coming home tonight" Jou was blushing all the while he said this.  
  
"hn, I see" Shizuka stopped herself from asking why in fear of embarrassing him more. She was curios but her love for her brother won out "see you tomorrow, and don't be late for school"   
  
"I wont see ya later love ya" with that he hung up the phone and followed Seto in the car.  
  
"so can you stay?" Seto asked  
  
"yeah"   
  
"good" Seto smirked and Jou blushed, Seto loved Jou's kawaii little blush.  
  
Kari: sorry it was a bit short I'll work harder next time ^.^  
  
Yami k.: hn well we will see you later and please review  
  
Kari: IMPORTANT! We have a quest and would like it if you helped us  
  
Yami k.: we do? Oh yeah can you help us find a picture of the back of Yugi's head?  
  
Kari: ja ne ^.~  
  
Yami k.: have any of you heard the song sung by English tea and tristan? Freaky * shudder* it's all about friendship, I could have saw that coming………-.- 


	4. chapter 3

Kari: STORY STORY!!!!!  
  
Yami k.: huh?  
  
Kari: hee hee I love this story it is so cute  
  
Yami k.: yeah so does everyone else well time to answer reviews  
  
To DeadAngel: IT"S NOT SAP IT'S FLUFF!!!! ^.^ well I dun remember you saying anything... But it has been two months. Fox and Meiko ARE FREAKIN' HOT!!!  
  
Anime-Crazi: well 1 (err) down and more to go! Yeah that too  
  
AngelStarFire: thank you @.@ so sweet I'm gonna explode  
  
Anime-Moon-girl16: will do  
  
DaLizzie: not soon but yeah...  
  
Samus Kaiba:Bounty Hunteress: ano? Sure  
  
ColeyCarissa: hehehehe my name is Karissa! Yeah much more sence ne?  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: yeah strawberries are good!  
  
Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: thank you!  
  
Kay and Fantasychick: thank you very much  
  
HikariChang: nope not at all ^.~ I get that a lot... heh well if you liked it I should continue.  
  
Yami k.: that enough there  
  
Kari: but we are not done chapter 2's!  
  
Yami k.: far enough! **Threatens**  
  
Kari: O.o sure!  
  
Yami k.: well let's see we own nothing this story is Yaoi-full so ya  
  
Kari: is Yaoi-full a word?  
  
Yami k.: shut up and type  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Seto sat mostly in silence all the way to his large house; he continually stole looks at his smaller lover. He had everything set up at home; this next part was going to be the best. Seto was normally not one to show all his emotions but now he could hardly keep a smirk from his face. Seto stole another glance; Jou was looking thoughtfully out the window. He had been doing that lately and Seto wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Jou enjoyed watching all the lights and stores go by from the comfort of the passenger seat of Seto's car. He could tell the brown haired boy was going a bit faster then usual but for the life of him could not figure out why. Maybe... Jou's cheeks flushed pink; did Seto want to do that tonight? Was he ready? Jou continued to look out the window thought chasing the selves through his pretty blond head.  
  
@@@@@@@~@@@@@@@~@@@@@@@~@@@@@@@~@@@@@@  
  
Mokuba ran around his room; he was late! He grabbed his pajamas and threw them in his bag, which was already stuffed with other various things like: CDs, games, and a toothbrush. He was all set to go to his friend's house. He looked at the chibi blue-eyes white dragon watch around his thin little wrist and gasped. Seto was going to be home soon and he promised to be gone before he got home! Mokuba rushed down the stairs of their large house while pulling on his coat.  
  
"Come on we gotta go" Mokuba exclaimed as he rushed into the waiting car. The driver only nodded at him and left at once.  
  
Seto smirked as he passed the familiar red car the came out of the driveway. Tonight it was him and Jou; alone all night. He had earlier given the maids the night off. All was so perfect for number 2 maybe 3 and most likely 4. Yep tonight was most defiantly going to be very productive for him and his little puppy.  
  
Jou watched in awe as the house of Seto Kaiba came in to view. He had been here many times but it never once failed to impress him. Call him easily impressed but the beautiful large structure was expertly designed to catch the eye; and it did just that. Jou cast one more look at Seto, as the car puller up to the hose tonight was the first time he would spend the night here. The maid that normally would go and open his door for him was not there; when Seto entered the house it was indeed very empty. Jou looked around not a single staff member was around. 'We are alone' the thought bounced around his head; he was all alone with Seto all night! Mokuba! See not alone; Jou used that thought to try and fight the blush that blossomed across his cheeks. A deep voice cut him from his thought  
  
"We are alone tonight" Jou eeped, he had momentarily forgot about Seto. Just then he realized that his fears had been proved right and his blush intensified.  
  
Seto just watched Jou, the other boy was lost in though; and with that pretty little blush painting his cheeks Seto thought he knew what about. Jou was not known for being the brightest crayon in the box but he was not brain dead. So even he could figure out they were alone. Seto decided to see if he was right; in thinking he knew what Jou was blushing about. So he said it aloud and Jou blushed further. Seto decided then that Jou should wear more red because the color suited him nicely.  
  
"Come on koi I have a surprise waiting for you upstairs" Seto had to suppress his laughter when Jou's eyes widened comically. He knew what he sounded like and was having fun making Jou believe that was what he was doing.  
  
"Sure" Jou said, his voice came out as a horse whisper. And he stared at the ground and refused to meet Seto's eyes. He followed the owner of the house up the stairs and tried as hard as he could not the look at the ass in front of him. He tried and failed. Of course Jou being Jou blushed and mentally slapped himself for doing that but he couldn't help it Seto was beautiful.  
  
Seto put a little extra swing in his hips that was sure to catch attention and smirked devilishly; he was glade Jou could not see him or he would be very suspicious.  
  
At the top of the stairs he turned and waited for his blushing lover. When Jou caught up with him his cheeks were that seemingly perpetual pinkish color. He grabbed Jou's warm hand with his own and led him down the endless hallways and doors that made up his house. He led his lover to a certain door, the door he had the house help get ready all day then he made sure everything was perfect personally. Now he was ready to use it; he opened to door and led Jou in.  
  
What he saw in the room, a bed like table thing confused Jou; oils and... his blush hit like a tidal wave. Hmm lets go over this: sweet Seto, all alone, bed thing, oils. Jou fidgeted, he was very nervous he had never done this before.  
  
Seto looked at Jou and saw the blush; to say the least he was confused. He looked at the room and tried to figure out what else it could look like. Then it dawned on him and he could not help himself he began to laugh. His rich laughter filled the room.  
  
Jou was torn for one he thought that Seto's laugh was beautiful. It was deep rich and sent shivers up his spine. That and he was also hurt Seto would play such a mean trick on him.  
  
"Come here" Seto said once he got his laughs under control and noted Jou's hurt expression. Jou did so; Seto Wrapped strong arm around the blonde's body and held him close to his chest.  
  
"Jou tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"That is not true, now tell me" Seto coaxed slowly trying to get Jou to tell him what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing" Jou said burring his face deeper into the soft material of Seto's shirt.  
  
"Fine I will let you go this once" Seto smiled kindly and pet Jou's silky hair. Seto had always thought Jou's hair to be on the more course side; but in all truth Jou's hair was silky and surprisingly soft.  
  
"Thank you sweet heart" Jou said looking up at Seto; he had always been surprised that Seto was so tall. Jou had thought that Seto was not that much taller then him, but in the end he could rest him head on his shoulder.  
  
"So go lay on the bed okay?" Seto said softly  
  
"Okay" Jou nodded; doing as he was told he went and sat on the thing.  
  
"Take off your shirt"  
  
"... Sure" Jou peeled the thin cotton shirt off his body.  
  
Seto's eyes were glazed over and glued to Jou's lean body. Seto could barely stop himself from jumping on the body in front of him. Jou's body was lean and lightly tanned, not really an inch of extra fat; Jou was know for being on almost all of the sports teams.  
  
Seto walked over to where Jou was sitting on the bed thing and pushed him onto his back.  
  
"Love you pup" Seto whispered and kissed him softly on his lips. Seto thought that Jou tasted sweet and kissed him until there was no air left in his lungs and only then did he release Jou. Seto covered his hands in the sweet smelling oils. "Relax now my little puppy; roll over" Seto said as he began to slowly message Jou's back.  
  
Jou at fist was tense then he began to melt into the kiss, Seto's skilled tongue making all his worries start to melt away. Jou even didn't stress when he was told to roll over; he didn't even yell about how it sounded like a dog comment. Jou lay on his stomach, and jumped lightly when he felt Seto's warm hands on his back.  
  
Seto began to run his hands over the lean muscles of Jou's back. He looked at the body spread out in front of him and licked his lips. Jou was almost completely relaxed under his hands. Seto spent quite a while just messaging Jou's back and almost drooling all over the blonde along the way.  
  
Jou felt so good. It was indescribable the feeling of having Seto's smooth hands all over his bare skin. Jou didn't even think to blush with his thought no, he felt way to good to care.  
  
Seto was deeply thinking about anything and everything when an interesting noise brought his out of his musings. Seto looked surprised at the blonde that was seemingly asleep; there was an unusual rumbling noise. Seto strained his ears to pick up the faint noise better. What?! ... Jou was purring? Awww Seto internally cooed; maybe he was wrong about Jou and he was a kitten not a puppy. Seto smiled and stopped.  
  
"Hey koi you awake?" Seto asked gently prodding Jou in the back.  
  
"nnnhhh ... yeah..." Jou rolled over on his side; he gave Seto a slow satisfied smile. "Gods Seto was wonderful"  
  
Seto smiled and held his hand out to the sleepy puppy.  
  
"Come with me" Seto, said taking Jou's hand in his own yet again. Soon Seto was half dragging Jou through the endless halls of upstairs Kaiba mansion yet again. Seto brought Jou to a large oak door with a complex leaf design. Seto pulled Jou into his room, the other boy followed without resistance.  
  
"Seto?" Jou said looking around the room that had mainly varying shades of blue and gray. Seto pulled Jou onto the large waterbed; they bounced up and down a bit as the shock of their combined weight hitting it.  
  
"Come here" Seto pulled on Jou so the other slouched until he was half sprawled across his lap in a most enticing way. Seto smirked and Jou blushed.  
  
"What?" Jou said squirming into a more comfortable natural position, but still mainly on Seto's lap.  
  
"Hn, I just wanted to have a quite talk with you that is 'all'" Seto said making a emphasis on the word 'all' just to show he was blatantly lying.  
  
"Wh-" Jou was cut of by a fierce kiss from his tall blue eyed lover.  
  
Seto silenced Jou's stutter with the firm pressing of his lips to the other's. He reached around Jou's lean body and clapped twice to turn off the light; now they lay on his bed tangled up in to the dark. Seto smiled now for number 3 and 4 in one hit!  
  
Jou gasped into Seto's mouth when they were plunged into darkness. He clasped Seto tighter to him and the two continued kissing in the semi darkness of Seto's large room.  
  
When it was time to breath both pulled back and started into the eyes of the other. Seto watched the lights reflect in Jou's honey colored eyes. Here Seto could see the endless depth of Seto's blue eyes. They lay in the bed a while longer wrapped up in each other; blissfully unaware that the world was spinning around them. Jou pulled his hand through Seto's silky hair and over the contours of his face. Seto nuzzled the warm hand; and reached his own hand up to capture Jou's and kiss it gently.  
  
"Here I have some pajamas that might fit you" Seto said softly breaking the spell that they had managed to encase them selves in.  
  
"Okay" Jou said and got up with Seto to go and prepare for bed.  
  
Both of the bishonen were rather quiet as they did their separate nightly routines; both were lost in thought. Somehow also still lost in the look of each other's eyes though they had broken contact long ago. Jou came out wearing a pair of deep green cotton pajama pants. Seto was wearing a pair of royal blue boxers.  
  
"Come it's warm in bed" Seto said climbing in and mentioning to the empty space in the large beg beside him. Jou blushed lightly but nodded rather enthusiastically all the same. Before long both boys were nestled into a comfortable position, in each other's arms.  
  
"Good night Seto"  
  
"Good night koi" Seto's clap accompanied this statement that shut the lights. The room once again plunged into semi-darkness was peaceful both boys were happy and also fast asleep.  
  
Kari: I leave them there asleep; I wanna sleep too!  
  
Yami k.: **stifles a yawn** we have parties to go to tomorrow get your ass in bed!  
  
Kari: **pouts** JA NE good night, good morning, and good... whatever have a good time  
  
Yami k.: review  
  
Kari: please 


	5. chapter 4

Kari: well if you haven't guessed this will be my fourth story to update in a week! Wow I'm good! ^.^ hee hee  
  
Yami k.: well lets get all the disgustingly cute fluff over with!  
  
Kari: ^.^;;;  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: thank you! I'm glad you like it this is one of my personal favorites! (For the review of eyes of destiny: **blushing madly** OMG! I'm sorry to hear it I know how you feel though I lost my father about a year ago; I buried myself in reading and other things, anything to keep my mind busy. Well I'm glad my fic helped **still blushing** that was such a sweet review! That quote was so sweet!)  
  
To AngelStarFire: aww cute aren't they! **Blinks** no one ever told me I was good at that before! ^.^  
  
To shinomorikrazd: yay s/j fluff! ^.^  
  
To Yaky: thank you! You should! It could be fun!  
  
To Aria Marier: finding good Seto Jou fluff is the best! ^.^  
  
To Jane Silver: ^.^;; sorry for the long wait! I'm really sorry I just had the worlds biggest writers block O.o that and I started school and all! I would never leave this story it's so fluffy **huggles story** it's a personal favorite! Ehh? Really? I didn't know that sorry! T.T well for my purposes they don't they go to a very Canadian school ( a.k.a like mine)  
  
To SamusKaiba:Bounty Hunteress: heh  
  
To HikariChang: hee hee it is cute ne? **huggles chapter as well* thank you for reviewing I like it a lot!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Seto awoke slowly, thoughts entering into his mind about 1 per 5 minutes or so. Seto opened blue eyes darkened with sleep and almost groaned out loud at the number displayed in blinking red lights. Seto kept his protest at the ungodly hour inside, careful so he wouldn't wake the sleeping puppy. Seto sighed and sat back against the plush pillows on his large bed. Normally Seto would be up and draining large amount of pure black coffee, but this morning Seto only closed his eyes slowly. He had most of the day planned out already, which was the main up of being a super genius. Today he hoped to get 5 6 and 7 done, he was a busy man. Seto smiled and hugged the sleeping blond tighter to him.  
  
"Mmmm... want more chocolate" Jou snuggled deeper into the puffy covers that adorned Seto's large bed. At the same time, Jou's nose rubbed against the Seto's sensitive sides. Seto eyes widened comically as he let a small- strangled yelp cross his parted pink lips. Jou snuggled even more as Seto began to squirm trying not to but failing quite horribly. Seto's thin lips were pressed tightly together as a pink hue shaded his normally pale cheeks. Seto could stop himself no more. It started as a chuckled but turned into to a laugh, it was one of those 'ow-god-my-sides-hurt' kinds of laughs.  
  
Jou slowly opened his eyes, a sweet sound filling his ears penetrating sleep hazed thoughts. Honey eyes slowly opened and looked up at his bedmate. The other was still suffering from giggles that shook his body, cheeks pink from laughing. Jou was confused, he was confused, and right now he didn't feel like thinking about it. So in order to block out the light he snuggled his face into the warmth beside him. This brought another volley of laughter that shook Jou along with the one laughing. This confused the sleepy blond even more; Jou lifted his face a little more to squint blurry eyes at the giggling brunet. Jou let a small moan pass his lips it was far too early to be dealing with this. Jou went again to bury his face in the side of Seto's body, when the boy held out arms to stop him.  
  
"Jou! Stop please it tickles!" it was a pant and a whine at the same time. Jou blinked at the normally cold boy for a while. Jou blinked cutely again as Seto blushed. His lips turned into a sleepy smile.  
  
"Seto are you by any chance ticklish?" Jou was sleepy but not dumb. He could tell from the pretty little blush that stained the older boy's cheeks that he was right on the mark, but he was not going to let this game drop quite yet.  
  
"No" Seto was slowing moving away from the drowsy blond. Jou grinned he lunged forward suddenly burying his face in Seto's pale side. The brunet let out an undignified yelp, his eyes went wide and he tried to suppress his laugh, it never helps to do that. When Seto did laugh it was like an erupting volcano. Jou was grinning like a mad man, it was fun, really fun to so easily crack the brunet's cold shell. Seto was helpless against Jou face buried in his ribs, his hands were flailing helplessly, and there was nothing he could do until his hands fell on the other's sides as well.  
  
Jou twitched when he felt hands land on his own sides; he knew Seto would figure out he too was ticklish but not this soon; sometimes it sucked having a genius for a boyfriend. Jou thought slightly wistfully that it would be nice if he and Seto could be like this at school, not just pretend enemies. Jou was quite violently yanked from his thoughts as the hands ran up his sides drawing a yelp from him.  
  
Mokuba had returned asleep, the driver carried the boy up to his room, when master Seto had rushed by dragging some blond boy. Being the good servant he was he only shrugged tucked the sleeping raven-haired boy in and left again.  
  
Mokuba woke up the next morning and was stumbling around the mansion as usual he normally did this until someone from the staff found him and led the still sleeping boy to the kitchen. This time Mokie (something that Seto calls Mokuba) found himself in the deserted hallway his older brother's rook was in. on most day the hall was silent, Seto had not permitted anyone in the rooms that surround his own. Today though the hall was filled with muffled giggling. Blinking in confusion Mokuba pressed his ear to the cool wood with the pattern that was the only difference between Seto's door and all the random doors in the large house. Large gray eyes widened as he recognized the sound as his brother laughing along with some other person that sounded familiar but Mokuba could not put his finger on it.  
  
Opening the door slowly his head peeked in large gray eyes taking in the scene before him. The mass of blankets on the bed was moving and laughing a flash of pale skin or tanned skin could be seen here or there.  
  
"Seto!" came the muffled exclamation from under the covers, followed by a flash of blond hair. Wide gray eyes widened as their owner remembered where he had heard that voice before. Cheeks colored as he looked at the scene again, he could not see much due to the fact that a blanket was draped over the bed with the boys under it. His teenage mind supplied the rest as he slipped from the room and leaned against the wall, all his blood still in his face turning it a rosy red color. Mokuba rushed from the third floor where his brother's room was down the stairs to the kitchen. All the staff blinked it was very rare that Mokuba would be awake at this hour, and he was actually AWAKE which was even more unusual.  
  
Jou kicked off the blankets and jumped out of the bed, his face flushed with all the laughing and moving. Seto got out on the other side, much more gracefully. Jou watched grinning as Seto stretched, then Seto turned to him and raised an eyebrow, realizing he was staring Jou blushed red and turned away.  
  
Seto watched smiling as Jou blushed and looked away, he went over to his big closet and rooted around until he found his school uniform. He hated the blue thing; it looked awful on most people, sure Jou looked good in anything. Seto pulled out two and threw the other one at the back of Jou's head, it hit and Jou yelped jumping in the air. Jou turned glare at the one who hit him. He looked at the navy blue pile of cloth on the floor in front of him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You DO wear clothes to school don't you?" Seto looked him from toes to the top of his head, causing him to blush a bit seeing he was only wearing pajama pants. "it wouldn't be bad if you went like that" Seto let a smile grow on his lips. "Though if any one looked at you I would have to kill them"  
  
"Looked?" Jou was trying to keep all the blood from going to his cheeks he was going to pass out from blushing too much.  
  
"Like I am right now" Seto yet again let his eyes roam over Jou's body. Seto stopped himself from laughing at the shade of red Jou's face turned.  
  
~~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
Both boys were dressed and ready for school; their bags were packed, their uniforms on right. Seto was in the bathroom and Jou was staring out the window across the lush expanse of The Seto Kaiba grounds. Jou's eyes were far away as the pinkish colors of sunrise painted the sky. 'Today? Should we tell?' Jou chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully; he already figured that Ryou wouldn't mind maybe he should tell him first. Jou smiled at the thought of his best friend, Ryou was an interesting person that was for sure. Ryou would forever be the only guy Jou thought looked really good in a skirt. Jou was so deep in thought that he didn't notice soft footsteps muffled by thick carpet approaching.  
  
Seto came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth he saw Jou staring out the large bay window. The blond looked deep in thought, his beautiful honey eyes were distant and he was chewing his bottom lip. Seto walked up behind the thinking blond and wrapped long arms around the blonde's slender waist clasping pale hands in front if him on the other's tummy.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Heh, you could afford it couldn't you" Jou said smiling as he leaned back into the warm embrace.  
  
"So what you thinking about?" Seto said whispering into Jou ear. Jou turned so he was facing Seto; he rested his head on the older boy's chest.  
  
"Nothing, everything" Jou whispered back, warm breath tickling Seto neck. Seto slipped his hands under the rough fabric of Jou's school uniform, onto the soft warm skin that lie under. Jou smiled and shivered as Seto's cool hands rubbed softly at the skin of his back.  
  
"We should be down stairs," Seto said though his arms stayed where they were- around Jou.  
  
"We should" Jou said, though he didn't attempt to move either.  
  
"Mine" Seto whispered into the blonde's fluffy sweet smelling hair.  
  
Jou could feel the heat rising to his cheeks though he still felt comfortable.  
  
"Yours" Jou nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
Out side the sun was rising like a backdrop to the two entwined boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto looked though the paper he had with him, the forecast said it was going to be sunny. Seto thought for a minute; this would not due for his plans. He looked to the side to see Jou talking to Ryou. The white haired boy was sitting on the blonde's desk, legs hanging off the side. Today Ryou was wearing a girl's uniform, the colors did not go well with the boy's pale skin, but all in all he didn't look to bad in a dress.  
  
"So Jou why didn't you walk with us today? It was funny. Yami tripped Bakura and Bakura grabbed him, both fell in the mud. He giggled, that act made him seem even more like a girl then he looked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep when I woke up early this morning so I came early" Jou said not looking into brown eyes. Ryou raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" Ryou leaned in close, face inches from Jou's minty breath fanning the nervous puppy's face stirring his bangs.  
  
"Y-yes" Jou stuttered unable to look away from the big brown eyes that got him every time, this time though he could not tell, Seto didn't want him to!  
  
"Tell me" Ryou said leaning more close to Jou causing the other boy to become even more nervous.  
  
Seto was trying to not stare at what was happening in the desk over. He looked everywhere but there, most children in class were not bothered by Ryou, this was normal for the white haired one. Seto's eyes landed on the one person that was looking at them, across the room Bakura was glaring at the two. Seto briefly wondered if Seto liked Jou as well though it was highly unlikely. He looked at the white haired punk again, Marik was talking to him as was Yugi but he didn't seem to notice. Seto spared a glance to where Ryou was still trying to pry the information he wanted from Jou, shirt moving up a little. The idea struck Seto; he looked back at Bakura, maybe just maybe.  
  
Yami k.: well that would be the end of this chapter  
  
Kari: yes we have been writing a lot lately can you tell? ^.^;;;;  
  
Yami k.: well review and bye  
  
Kari: byes! 


	6. chapter 5

Kari: mahahahahaha  
  
Yami k.: O.O  
  
Kari: writing writing writing!  
  
Yami k.: ...reviews...  
  
To yuki44: thank you for reviewing and I will!  
  
To Crescent Usagi: thank you! Lol you should! It would be fun though ^.^;;; I accidentally deleted number 31? Was it?  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: do you now? ^.^ thank you! I love Ryou in a skirt! I love it so much! My weakness is for guys in skirts ^.^;; yay Jou Seto temporary fan!  
  
To SaunKaiba:TheUnloved: you keep changing your name! Lol ^.^;;; well I ... ehh heh heh I'll try and write more, and thank you  
  
To AngelStarFire: could you tell? Bakura would be angry if he knew he was that transparent ^.^;;;;**huggles her new plushies** thankies! ^.^ wish it was pic ne?  
  
To Saakura: yes I'd go as far as to say you made quite a point ^.^;;; and just for his information Ryou has to wear a dress cause he looks best in one and I like it ... tho I think Bakura says Ryou looks best other ways XD **hugs Jou plushie** ^.^ why would I mind! It mkes me very happy!  
  
To yaky: yes so can I! Cute little Seto Jou scene! ^.^ saaa kawaii ne? lol aa the rest of the list wasn't important was it? ^.~  
  
To KC: it has been a while since I heard from you I'm glade to 'see' you again! Hmmm short?! Heh heh they have gotten longer but not  
  
To HikariChang: yeeee! I'm loved! **happy grin** thank you! A lot for you sweet review! It makes me happy! Sugar is the what keeps me alive and homework is like... antisugar **shudder** evil vile homework from the abyss err ...school  
  
Kari: ;) reviews and new chapter what havoc can I create! Puahahahahahahaha  
  
Yami k.: -.- I apologize I will never let Kari drink that much 'caffeine free root beer' ever again on with the story  
  
**Start story  
  
Jou hated Tuesdays; they were the source of all the world's evil. Jou scowled at the slowly changing face of the old clock in his history classroom. Jou looked listlessly at the book in front of him, open to the work the rest of the class was doing, and Jou scanned the page and ignored the book. Jou looked around the room; a few of his friends were in this class, due to the fact that it was a compulsory course. Malik sat on the other side of the room talking quietly with Ryou, who was paying rapt attention. Jou idly wondered what had got Ryou's attention so attracted. Jou then cast his eyes about and they landed on one of his best friends Yami, the smaller boy was passing noted around some girl, with a name Jou hadn't even bothered to remember, with Otogi. Jou smiled and thought on all his friends, close and not so close.  
  
Firstly Ryou, Jou smiled slightly when reflecting back on his best friend. He and Ryou had been friends since kindergarden; Ryou had been the boy in the sand box, getting his carefully built sand castles plowed over. Jou had been a self-named fighter of justice for smaller children; he wanted to be like one of his 'tight-spandex-things' wearing super heroes. That was how Jou, hero of the sand box met Ryou shy British student new to Japan became best friends.  
  
Honda he had met in grade three, the other boy had transferred schools and had tried to pick on Ryou, that was Honda and Jou's first fight. Eventually they had become friends as well. Yami in grade six, he had transferred in from another country, he never said for sure but the rumor was he came from Egypt. Grades 7 and 8 had brought Otogi and Seto into his life, Otogi had started out by hitting on Ryou, then he eventually just stayed part of the group, though he did never go out with Ryou. Seto had started school then, Seto had picked on him, and in turned he tried to insult the brunette back. It stayed bad for them four years, now in grade eleven (I know history is compulsory only in grade ten but leave me alone!) now he was close with the brunette and only growing closer.  
  
In high school they had met up with Bakura, Malik his cute little friend Yugi, and Marik. So much had changed in the past two years of his life, Jou found that the only constant was his friends, and held them all dear to him. This is why his and Seto's relationship was so difficult for him to came out and say. As much as he hated hiding from his friends, and he wanted to tell but there was more that forced him to hold his tongue.  
  
While Jou had been musing the clock had crawled that last couple of dreadful minutes and landed on the time most children looked forward to second most-lunch. A pale hand waved in front of Jou's face.  
  
"JOU!" the loud voice made him jump.  
  
"Geez!" Jou raised his honey brown eyes to meet the amused chocolate ones. "What was that for?" Jou flushed slightly at being caught so deep in thought. Ryou smiled, lightly it was the smile that Jou hated it looked like the one Seto used to always wear, one that had annoyed him to no end, that little 'I know something you don't' look.  
  
"It's lunch come on, the others are waiting for us" Ryou gave a sly look to Malik and grabbed Jou's hand and dragging the blonde out of the empting classroom.  
  
"Wait?!" Jou only had enough time to grab his bag as he was dragged along the halls but his eternally hyper friend. He mused silently that people changed a lot over time, Ryou had been shy and quite when he fist met him, a boy that had to be practically bribed into talking, now a days it was getting him to shut up that was the problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~  
  
Seto was at his locker, putting stuff away and grabbing what was necessary, for the next number that is. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the message blinking.  
  
'Text mail' he looked it over and nodded his satisfaction. That was going to be nice; Seto decided that he was having far too much fun with this list. He had put a lot of time into it already. And so far it was worth it, watching Jou's beautiful face crake into a smile, beautiful eyes shining with unbridled happiness. It was Seto's reward; it was how did that commercial go? -Priceless.  
  
Seto heard a familiar voice and turned to see Ryou rush by dragging a slightly protesting blond by, by his hand. Seto smiled it was easy to lead Jou; kind of like a good dog-put it on a leash and it'll follow you. Seto almost laughed at the thought of leading Jou around on a leash, the blond boy, on all fours... Seto stopped. He licked his lips, the thought had been to good, far to good. Seto blushed slightly pink, it's not like he hadn't had thought of the blond in such a way, but this time... Looking down Seto sent a message to someone and walked out towards the door where he was going to meet someone.  
  
~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou was being led at a reckless speed by his best friend, weaving and dodging humans as Malik trailed them. Jou felt the tell tale vibrating at his side, that meant that someone was trying to contact him, via his pager. Once the rollercoster ride of doom also know as Ryou pulling you through the crowded halls- all of them had been thought it at least once- was over, Jou pulled out his pager. It had been a little gift from Seto; but that was secret to everyone but him and Seto. And looked at it, he recognized the number immediately; it was Seto's private number.  
  
Come A  
~Dragon  
  
To anyone but Jou this would have been obscure and totally insignificant, to Jou who knew the code it meant 'meet in front at the school, doors 'A', signed Seto Kaiba. Little things like this code were what had kept Jou and Seto's relationship secret for so long. Especially when he had nosey friends like Ryou.  
  
"Jou" Yugi voice stopped him as he was about to turn and leave.  
  
"Yeah" he said turning around grinning slightly, he wanted o get away Ryou was up to something, he could tell. He had known the boy long enough to know something big was up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yugi's large purple eyes, looked right at him, he could feel Yugi silently asking him to tell the truth. That was the thing, Jou had never been a good liar, he hated to in fact. Jou chewed his lips slightly, holding up the pager he forced a smile.  
  
"I gota get to an appointment" Jou smiled waved and bolted. Away as fast as he could he stopped only briefly to drop his stuff off at his locker. Then he was away to meet his boyfriend. He had to admit as much as he hated lying to his friend there was something strangely accelerating about meeting in private with his boyfriend. Like a Romeo and Juliet, forbidden to love, yet meeting in private, Jou figured his relationship with Seto wouldn't end up the same way.  
  
~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto rested in the shadows that surrounded the doorway, waiting watching all that passed though the door, occasionally glaring when they weren't the one he was waiting for. He waited and waited until a he caught a glimpse of golden hair. He followed the path of the one approaching with his eyes, greedily taking in all he could set his eyes on. He watched as the blond stumbled over his own feet at one pint, he seemed to be in an awful hurry. Seto smiled; there was some weird charm, something undeniable that captivated you about the puppy. Was it that his eyes were so clear it was like you see his very soul through them? Was it his cute boyish mannerism? Maybe Seto thought it was something that could not be put into simple on worded phrases or even in a single sentence. It was something poets wrote books about, a single thing that could inspire heaps and heaps of hard work. There Seto knew he was wrong; there was one single word that could describe it. Only one word that could even come close; that word was special -Jou.  
  
"So do ya have planned now?" Jou grinned at his taller lover how seemed to always have that 'I'm lost inside my head' look.  
  
"That, my sweet is for you to find out" Seto smiled slightly, a teasing grin, not the arrogant smirk that had graced his soft lips in the past. Jou loved the new and improved Seto a lot more then the old jerk Seto. Jou walked after Seto, who was heading toward his car; lately Seto seemed to always have something cute or romantic up his sleeve. Jou blushed lightly, lately Seto had been sweeter then normal, all theses things were so romantic; there had to be something that Jou could do for Seto in return.  
  
~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi looked around, all his friends were busy. He had not seen much of Jou all day, and then the blond had disappeared claiming to have an appointment. Normally Yugi wouldn't mind a little lie here and there everyone needs time to be alone Yugi knew this. Jou had been acting weird for a while now, not telling them the whole truth. Yugi looked up to into a pair of concerned red eyes.  
  
"Yugi" the voice was deep, rumbling from the lean chest, sending tingles up the small boy's spine.  
  
"It's nothing just thinking..." Yugi looked down at his lap, then up at Yami looking as cute as he could. He saw with a satisfied smirk the pink flush that spread across the other boy's cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sports car pulled into the long winding street that acted as the driveway to the Kaiba mansion. This time though it did not complete the trip it stopped halfway. So that it was in the middle of the large field that was Seto's front yard. It was free of any staff that usually spent their time keeping the yard lush. Now it was empty, no people were here to disturb the serene peace. Jou looked around quite obviously confused.  
  
"What are we doing here Seto?" Jou looked at Seto who was smiling in a devilish sort of way.  
  
"You'll see" Seto got out of the car and opened the door for Jou in a ridiculously gentlemanly act.  
  
Seto led Jou though all the lush green trees to filled with signing birds, which were lazily weaving together beautiful songs. To a small place he had made especially for this stage of his plan, it was a felid green grass grew thickly at their feet adding and extra bounce in their steps. Seto pushed a little button in his pocket that would send a signal to his computer systems.  
  
"Come here love" Seto pulled Jou into his chest, strong arms wrapping around the others slim body. Any minute now. "Close your eyes, Seto commanded resting his head on Jou's soft hair.  
  
"Why?" Jou said, happily snuggled into the warmth of Seto's body.  
  
"You ask to many questions" with that Seto sealed Jou's lips closed with a kiss. It was slow and sweet, to Jou it was moments like these he lied to his friends for, tender moments when the entire world was just Seto and him. Jou's eyes slid closed on their own, and Jou could feel Seto smirk lightly into the kiss. Jou could not muster up the spirit to open his eyes just to defy his lover. Instead flowing with the moment he closed his eyes and leaned on Seto melting into the soft kiss. Jou was so engrossed into the kiss that he did not notice the water spraying up from the ground till the first shimmering drop hit his soft hair.  
  
Jou pulled away in surprise and looked deeply in Seto's laughing eyes. He looked around him slowly, there was water spraying up from the ground in a circle around them, it was like their own private spring shower.  
  
Seto only gave Jou a couple of moments to marvel at his little surprise before he kissed him again. Seto could feel every drop hit his body, the water running down his back. Most of all he could feel Jou's lean body pressed against him. It was wonderful; Jou pressed up against him the water raining down on them both. It was so wonderful Seto did not want to move, if he dies here right now his only regret would be that he never got to go farther with Jou.  
  
Jou felt those thin lips press against his again, and melted, he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Seto's arms held him tight around his middle; keeping them pressed together. Jou could feel the water soak through his clothes, making him that mach closer to Seto. The mouth on his was warm, and he felt a slick tongue brush against his lips. Blushing brilliant scarlet, Jou opened his mouth and let the wet intruder in. Jou moaned lightly into the kiss, Seto's tongue was moving against his, and it felt so good. Hands slipped under the back of Jou uniforms, running over wet skin. Jou tangled his hands in Seto's soaked hair, feeling the soft -now wet- stands between slender fingers.  
  
The two remained that way for quite awhile, sealed together as the warm water fell all around them-soaking them to the bone. The rain didn't seem to bother them though, as hands ran over every piece of skin they could find. Swollen lips occasionally separating, so large panting breaths could be let though; then sealed again. It was like they could not get enough.  
  
Kari: over  
  
Yami k.: -.- tired  
  
Kari: ya  
  
Yami k.: review.  
  
Kari: please ^.^;;;; night morning whatever 


	7. chapter 6

Kari: ^.^ update time!  
  
Yami k.: like anyone cares  
  
Kari: T.T  
  
Yami k.: just respond to the reviews already  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: it's okay, I got my lovely review form you so all's fine by me, uber-busy sucks, I'm slow at updating 'cause I'm uber busy myself kill all exams!  
  
To Eyez: will do! ^.^  
  
To SamusKaiba:TheNeglected: hope I spelled that right this time! And how did you review twice? O.o never lets me do that! I'm sorry this is a short- ish chapter as well!  
  
To HikariChang: it will but not yet! ^.^ **evil smile**  
  
To Saakura: **blushes** heh thanks a lot! Well at least this makes one person happy! Me inspiration?! I hate to see what it inspires XD **hugs plushie and munches cookie** thanks lil sis  
  
To Yaky: sweet very sweet...like sugar...  
  
To yuki44: thank you I work better when I'm tired! O.o  
  
To Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: well you are here now! And thank you!  
  
To Bryanna: thank you  
  
To Kiawna: yes it was wasn't it! Wake up soon!  
  
To AngelStarFire Hikarist: you changed your name? Aw-ish? Heh kawaii word! Yeah I forgot to mention that didn't I ^.^; sorry! I like chattery Ryou! **Hugs plushie** thank you!  
  
To Son Gosin: ^.^ thank yous! I will!  
  
Kari: O.O **dies**  
  
Yami k.: get up and write  
  
Kari: **is dead**  
  
Yami k.: died of over-review and shock -.-  
  
**Start Story  
  
"We should get back to school no?" Jou panted, they were soaked and heading back to the car.  
  
"If you hadn't noticed we are soaked, I doubt the teachers would be to happy." Jou blushed lightly glaring at Seto.  
  
"It was only a suggestion" Jou pouted slightly, kiss swollen lips looking delicious in the noon sun.  
  
"Come back to my house, I'll get you some clothes there." Seto took a cold hand in his own and kissed it, lips feeling warm against cooled flesh. Jou blushed a pretty red but nodded all the same.  
  
"It's cold out here" he looked at Seto, hair flattened against his skull. His clothes clung to every curve of his body and Jou found his eyes traveling those lines hungrily. "Can we get something to eat?" to his horror he voice came out a squeak. He blushed harder and looked away. Seto blinked more then a little confused, he stared at Jou's back hard for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out the solution. A couple of seconds were all it took for his eyes to start memorizing the way that Jou's normally tight shirt was now stuck to him, muscled back and sexy bottom. It hit him at that moment he looked down at himself the water had done the same to him, so that's the puppy's problem hmm.  
  
Seto wrapped arms around Jou, fitting against his back in a way to could only be destined he rested his face against dampened hair. Hands clasped over the mutt's flat stomach- he must work out. Seto caressed the skin beneath the fabric, hand sneaking under the clothes to caress the stomach. He smiled into the hair, Jou melted against his body, it was questionable weather or not Jou could stand on his own at this point.  
  
"It's okay pup, I want you too" he whispered and pressed the teen's body closer to his. He could not see Seto's face but he blushed bright red all the same, very glad that Seto could not see his face either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing that Jou notes was that the house was void of activity, just as the garden had been.  
  
"Set?" he asked softly, the house was huge and the fact that there seemed to be not a soul in the house but himself and Seto was slightly disturbing, yet exciting.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is every one?"  
  
"Not here" Jou scowled at Seto's back slightly miffed at the brunet for not giving him the answers he wanted. The cool environment of Seto's mansion cooled the water on his causing him to shiver.  
  
"Can we get dressed now, it's really cold in here!" Jou almost whined- he was cold. Soft smile and Seto was leading the blond through the many hallways again, to the familiar leaf designed door. The door opened without a sound, he waited while Jou entered the room and closed the door after them. The sheets on the bed that had been all messy when Jou had left were clean and straightened now. This means that someone had been here, and where was Mokuba? School most likely.  
  
"Here" Seto threw a pair of jeans at Jou and a button up dark green shirt. He smiled and found a pair of black dress pants for himself and a white shirt to go with it.  
  
"This isn't a uniform!" He looked at the clothes in his hand then up at Seto the other boy was undressing, blushing vivid red he lowered his gaze.  
  
"No it isn't," he answered pulling the shirt over his head; the material was soft and caressed his skin in a most pleasant way. "Why where those ugly uniforms when you are not going to school?"  
  
Jou sputtered and looked at Seto, glaring at him, he was so going to get in trouble when the school called home and he liked those uniforms! Sure he loved being here all alone with Seto but- he chewed his lip slightly, balancing the pros and cons in his head. It went something like this.  
  
Cons: He was missing school, he was so going to get in trouble for this, he would have to get work from Ryou later, and his friends would question him about where he went.  
  
Pros: he was alone with Seto, he was missing school, he was alone with Seto, Seto looked really hot with his damp hair and those sexy blue eyes, he was alone with Seto, he had time to talk with Seto, and did he mention he was all alone in this big house with Seto- the Seto Kaiba.  
  
The pros easily outweighed the cons, so he smiled sunnily at Seto.  
  
"So what do you have in mind then" Jou grinned at Seto, there were many various ways that question could be taken- he was valiantly trying to fight off a blush. So many different ways...  
  
"First off food" Seto said grinning at Jou, pretending he didn't pick up on the innuendo. He came closer to Jou face inches from the other teens, "then I want too do...you" Jou turned the most violent shade of red Seto had seen so far, if he had not been serious he would have cracked up laughing at the horrified look on the smaller teen's face.  
  
"Food sounds good" Jou squeaked, face the reddest ones face could get. "Really good" he started off to the door, when Seto stopped him arms wrapped around thin waist. He squeaked again yet he leaned into the contact.  
  
"If I make you uncomfortable I'll stop," He whispered said in a low voice. It sounded slightly hurt, slightly afraid. "I'm sorry Jou," he said as well before backing off to stand away from him, he looked down. He had never meant to frighten Jou, just play.  
  
"You're not making me uncomfortable" he looked at his feet "well not to bad" and blushed harder "well... not in a bad way..." he was blushing really hard by now, and not looking at the other boy. He berated himself for blushing so easily, now Seto thought he had done something wrong! The most perfect human being in the world thought he did something wrong! Jou cursed mentally, this was his fault yet again.  
  
"Good then shall we eat?" Seto smirked at the stuttering blushing blond. As long as he was not being too bad this was fun, a good way for him to spend his time. He smiled at the boy again leaning in and kissing his soundly. Grinning he turned to walk away slowly towards the kitchen.  
  
"W-wait! I'm nor dressed yet!" Jou rushed through pulling off his clothes and pulling on the ones that Seto gave him. He rushed out only half way done buttoning the shirt. He looked down two hallways that looked the same. "...Damn..." okay lets see down one hall is Seto and lots of yummy food, down the other hall is...getting very lost in a big empty house. He sighed and leaned against the wall, before he set off might as well stop and cool down. Seto was pushing and pulling; he needed some time to collect himself. Too much at once, he needed some time to think things over, he loved Seto he wouldn't mind, he blushed even though there was no one there to see him. Well there was nothing he could do but sit back and let Seto be Seto, it's not that he didn't like it.  
  
He turned down the hall, and hoped that he could find the other boy; this house was big after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto hummed under his breath, had anyone been there at that moment they might have commented about his acting like a fool in love. He put the sandwiches on the table; he couldn't make much else, and wondered how long it took the blond mutt to get dressed. He wondered if the puppy was lost. His mind wandered over what the next number required, he sighed and washed his hands. The pup was not ready for that yet, he would not pressure him into such things...if he proved willing that would be fine by Seto. More then fine, he looked at the door, that is if the pup would show up. Minutes slid by and Seto went over the list again 'kiss every part of their body'. Cheeks blazed slightly till he got it under control and forced the colour to dissipate, he felt light headed all the blood was going through his body, his face, other places. He stood up and set out to find the puppy.  
  
Jou swore at door, it looked like all the other damn doors in place. He was alone with Seto, alone in this big house AND HE COULN'T FIND HIM! Jou swore again and kicked the offending door, that unbeknownst to him lead to the younger Kaiba's room. he leaned against the door again, sandy head banged against the door and he looked hopelessly at the wall across from him.  
  
"Lost?" the deep voice cut into his glaring at the wall opposite him. He had never heard such a more wonderful voice. He turned and leaped throwing his arms around the neck of his savoir, who's eyes were wide with shock not that he had noticed. Face buried in the warm area between Seto's body and his head, otherwise referred to as his neck.  
  
Eyes wide comically, Seto stumbled backwards into a wall, Jou leaning on his arms wrapped around him in a death grip. His arms came up to wrap around Jou awkwardly, he was partially trapped under the other boy. He smiled; his house wasn't that scary, once you get used to it.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Seto! I'm glad you found me! I thought I was going to be lost here forever" Jou grinned into the juncture of Seto neck and chuckled a bit.  
  
"Never fear my pretty damsel in distress for I your stunning night has come to your rescue." He chuckled back and pulled Jou back for a kiss, they parted and Jou was almost glowing, his face radiated joy and fondness. Something clicked in his mind, not yet; he would not do this to him yet. They were not ready.  
  
"My fair knight" Jou giggled and looked out the window down the hall, the sun was still high in the sky it's rays fell on the floor, and here in Seto's arms the house did not seem so big nor so a scary. Not that he would admit to being frightened by the idea of being hopelessly lost in the grand house.  
  
"I'll always be there to find you my puppy" Seto murmured against soft hair, holding the boy close. He grinned and nuzzled the hair, knowing that Jou was blushing, probably even smiling some. Yes, number eight could wait till they were both ready, on to number nine. "So follow me and I'll get out lunches."  
  
"Hold a second" Jou whispered, enjoying the peace he found in the warm embrace of his boyfriend. He leaned his head against him always Seto, always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba was walking through the halls of his school. He was waving at the endless streams of people who all seemed to know him- he couldn't remember half their names. One of his actual friends was yelling something down the hall as him. He turned and walked backwards talking to the boy. Well he was walking until he hit something and fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry, there" a soft female voice said to him. He turned and looking into blue eyes. He grinned in that easy way of his.  
  
"No prob, I wasn't looking either" he got up dusting off the back of his pants and found his scattered books.  
  
"I'm Shizuka Jounnichi" the girl said to his back, he stopped and blinked owlishly at her.  
  
"D-did you say Jounnichi?"  
  
Kari: **evil laughter** puahahahahahahaha  
  
Yami k.: -.- well that's all we have to say for now  
  
Kari: **holds up fan :I LOVE Mokie it says**  
  
Yami k.: ...review 


End file.
